<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As It Once Was by Inky_moro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991018">As It Once Was</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro'>Inky_moro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anno Uno Scribere [118]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Unus Annus - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anno Uno Scribere, Inspired By: We Give Ourselves Tattoos Blindfolded, Mar 11, Memento mori, Poetry, Unus Annus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>maybe it will be again</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anno Uno Scribere [118]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As It Once Was</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We operate on no insight about the future<br/>we are wandering blind into the world we create <br/>with every action we make <br/>and each breath we take <br/>during our lives </p>
<p>We carve our own path into time<br/>as we march ever onward <br/>not knowing where we are headed<br/>the only thing we do know about <br/>is what came before now</p>
<p>in the time we call the past<br/>a general term to encapsulate<br/>every single second that came before <br/>the second that is happening right as you see this <br/>as you hear a voice in your head<br/>or you skim past this portion of the text </p>
<p>the past grows larger all the time<br/>can the future say the same?<br/>that is a truth that may be impossible to find <br/>for what can we ever truly know about the future?<br/>it cannot be predicted accurately,</p>
<p>or, at the least, we have yet to create technology <br/>capable of processing the infinite possibilities that exist within our future <br/>and determining which futures are the most likely to come to fruition </p>
<p>(just imagine an A.I. <br/>saying in its calm, generic, robotic voice<br/>‘the chance of alien invasion has risen to .000001%)</p>
<p>just imagine the power we could hold in our hands<br/>if we knew what the future was to bring <br/>I suppose we do know some things</p>
<p>we know that the sun is destined to go out in a brilliant blaze <br/>that will destroy any and all life that is left on our planet<br/>but that is within what, a couple billion years?<br/>so we have time to get ourselves together<br/>and to master the art of creating spacecraft<br/>that will transfer us to a safer part of the galaxy</p>
<p>there are so many things that we cannot foretell however, <br/>it seems to me that there are so many things that could go wrong<br/>thus we must prepare for any situation that could come<br/>which thankfully, does not include the death of our dear sun </p>
<p>there are many other things that need fixing though<br/>that could wipe us out before we reach the boss of this dungeon <br/>there are a gazillion monsters<br/>that we must somehow figure out how to fight<br/>the trouble is, we must unite<br/>but humanity seems to struggle with unity quite a lot </p>
<p>but we must unite, it seems<br/>for what will we do when the universe ends?<br/>will humanity even be able to survive until then?<br/>(when will they decide to delete our simulation<br/>at which point will they have gathered all the data they could from the situation)</p>
<p>it would be hell if the issues that plagued us continued to do so for many more centuries<br/>it would be a terrible omen<br/>for if we cannot unite amongst ourselves,<br/>what are we meant to do when faced with a threat that we as a species are unable to escape<br/>and we cannot agree on how we should deal with the issue <br/>what happens then </p>
<p>I imagine that other species of the universe may or may not face our same issues<br/>maybe they are better at getting along than humanity<br/>maybe they are not <br/>it remains to be seen <br/>whether we will colonize the galaxy <br/>or live in harmony with nature <br/>as it once was</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>